Introduction
Introduction was the name for the introductions for the albums such as Go To Sleep Jeff! Personell Go To Sleep Jeff! * Vocals: Greg Page, Murray Cook, Anthony Field, Jeff Fatt, Demetrios Arsenion, George Moudanidis, Martin Doherty * Dorothy the Dinosaur: Jacqueline Field * Recorded and mixed at Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney, Australia by Robin Gist * Mastered at Studios 301 by Don Bartley Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! * Vocals: Greg Page * Recorded and mixed at Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney, Australia by Robin Gist * Mastered at Studios 301 by Don Bartley Top of the Tots * Vocals: Greg Page * Recorded and mixed at Electric Avenue Studios, * Sydney, Australia by Robin Gist * Mastered at Studios 301 by Don Bartley Cold Spaghetti Western * Vocals: Greg Page * Guest Vocalists: Fernando Moguel, Fernandito Moguel, Alfonso Rinaldi * Backing Vocals: (The Manzillas) (Paul Paddick) * Recorded and mixed at Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney, Australia by Robin Gist * Mastered at Studios 301 by Don Bartley Santa's Rockin'! * Vocals: Greg Page * Backing Vocals: The Wiggles * Guest Vocals: John Fogerty, Barry Williams * Manzillas: Sam Moran, Paul Paddick * Recorded, mixed and mastered at Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney Australia by Robin Gist * John Fogerty Recorded at NRG Studios Los Angeles, USA by Ross Hogarth LIVE Hot Potatoes! * Vocals: Greg Page * Recorded at the Sydney Entertainment Centre by Robin Gist. Mixed and mastered at Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney, Australia by Robin Gist You Make Me Feel Like Dancing * Recorded at Hot Potato Studios * Vocals: Sam Moran, Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Recorded and Engineered By: Alex Keller * Mastered By: Robin Gist Sing a Song of Wiggles * Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios * Vocals: Sam Moran, Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Recorded and Engineered by: Alex Keller * Mastered by: Robin Gist The Kingdom of Paramithi * RECORDED AT: Hot Potato Recording Studios * VOCALS: Simon Pryce * RECORDED, ENGINEERED AND MASTERED BY: Robin Gist * MIXED BY: Alex Keller Dorothy the Dinosaur Meets Santa Claus Dorothy the Dinosaur Vocals: Jennifer Andrade Santa Claus Vocals: Simon Pryce * Recorded by: Alex Keller, Craig Abercrombie, Phil Grove * Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios * Mixed by: Alex Keller * Mastered by: Don Bartley Dorothy the Dinosaur's Rockin' Christmas * Recorded at Hot Potato Studios * Recorded and Mixed by Ben Hardie, Alex Keller * Mastered by Don Bartley * Captain Feathersword Vocals: Brad Carroll * Dorothy the Dinosaur Vocals: Jennifer Andrade * Elfis Vocals: Paul Field * Fernie Vocals: James Arthur Chen * Poppie Vocal: Kendall Goddard * Santa Claus Vocals: Simon Pryce Taking Off! * Recorded at Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Recorded by Ben Hardie, Alex Keller * Mixed by Alex Keller * Mastered by Don Bartley * Vocals: Simon Pryce, Lachlan Gillespie, Emma Watkins, Anthony Field * Captain Feathersword Vocals: Paul Paddick * Dorothy the Dinosaur Vocals: Bláthnaid Conroy Murphy * Henry the Octopus Vocals: Paul Paddick * Wags the Dog Vocals: Jeff Fatt Apples & Bananas * Vocals: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Captain Feathersword Vocals: Paul Paddick * Dorothy the Dinosaur Vocals Clare Field * Henry the Octopus Vocals: Jeff Fatt Emma! * Vocals: Emma Watkins The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra! * Vocals: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Captain Feathersword, Henry the Octopus Vocals: Paul Paddick Transcripts Cold Spaghetti Western Fiesta Siesta Greg: Everybody, in Spanish. A "party" it's called a "fiesta". Jeff, what do they call a "nap" in Spanish? Jeff? (Jeff snores.) Murray: Hey, Greg. I think Jeff's having a "nap". He's having a "siesta". That's the "nap" in Spanish. Greg: "Siesta"! You know what, Murray? If we're gonna have this fiesta, we're gonna have to wake Jeff up. Let's wake him up together. (with Murray.) 1, 2, 3. WAKE UP, JEFF!!!!!! Jeff: (He blubbers, while waking up.) Ha-ha! Did someone say party? Greg: Yes, fiesta! LIVE Hot Potatoes! Rock-a-Bye Your Bear (Audience cheering & clapping since the song is over.) Murray: (He's holding red acoustic guitar.) Hello, everyone! It's great to be in Sydney! Welcome to the Wiggles show, everyone. We're the Wiggles. I'm Murray. Jeff: I'm Jeff. Anthony: I'm Anthony, and you're probably wondering where Greg is, everybody. Well, he's parking the Big Red Car right now. And I think in about three seconds he will come through these beautiful blue curtains. And when he does, don't forget to give him a big clap, everybody. Here he comes. 1, 2, 3! Greg: (He arrives on the stage.) Hello, everybody! (Audience cheering & clapping since Greg is here on stage.) Murray: (offscreen.) It's Greg. Anthony: Everybody, today is all about having fun. So if you feel like singing, we'd love you to sing. If you feel like dancing, we'd love you to dance. If you feel like waking Jeff up, we'd love you to wake Jeff up. And everybody, if you feel like rockin', here comes "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear". Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! Murray: Well, everyone, I've got a question for you all. And feel free to answer this question as loudly as you like. The question is this, would you like to meet a friend of ours? Would you like to meet Captain Feathersword, the friendly pirate? (Audience shouting "YEAH!") Jeff: I've got another question for everyone and the question is this, would you like to meet a friend of ours? Would you like to meet Dorothy the Dinosaur? (Audience shouting "YEAH!") Greg: Well, everybody, I was wondering would you like to meet a friend of ours? Would you like to meet Wags the Dog? (Audience shouting "YEAH!") Anthony: Everybody, just a quick question, would you like to meet Henry the Octopus? (Audience shouting "YEAH!") Anthony: That's fantastic. Greg, did you hear that? (He's gonna do his own style of dance moves, including doing star jumps.) Everyone wants to meet Wags. Everyone wants to meet Dorothy. Everyone wants to meet the Captain. Everyone wants to meet Henry. Greg, one question. The question is this. What do we do, Greg? What do we do? (Until, it gets faster & faster.) What do we do? What do we do? What do we do? What do we do? What do we do? What do we do? What do we do? Greg? (While, honking with his finger.) Greg: Everybody, I think that we should bring out our wonderful friends with that great song, "Lights, Camera, Action, (with the others.) Wiggles!" (himself.) Yes, that's it, guys. And we need your help in this song, everyone. (They're gonna do the actions.) When we sing, "Lights, Camera, Action," we need you all to put your hands in the air, like this, and say (with others.) "Wiggles!" (himself.) So let's try it now. (with others, while the audience calling out.) "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" (himself.) Oh, you little beauty, mate! Let's all get ready to... (with others.) Go, go, go! Hoop Dee Doo (The Wiggly Friends are leaving for the song is done. But then, Jeff is very tired cause he's sleeping, while snoring.) Murray: It's great fun singing "Lights, Camera, Action". (Audience calling out saying "Jeff!" that he's sleeping again.) What's that? What? (They are both spotted at Jeff.) You're right, everyone. Jeff's fallen asleep again! Greg: Let's wake Jeff up and we'll see what he does. (with Anthony & Murray.) 1, 2, 3, (with audience shouting.) WAKE UP, JEFF!!!!!! Jeff: (He is standing upside down, while he's doing a handstand, when he's very excited.) Hoop-Dee-Doo! Thanks for waking me up. Hoop-Dee-Doo! My name's Jeff. Hoop-Dee-Doo! I wear purple. Hoop-Dee-Doo! I love Sydney! Greg: Oh, yeah! Anthony: Good on you, Jeff. "Hoop-Dee-Doo." D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) (Audience cheering & clapping since the song is over. While, their dancers & their friends are leaving. Except, Dorothy.) Murray: Great Hoop-Dee-Doo dancing out there, everyone. Gives yourselves a really big clap. And keep clapping, because here comes Dorothy the Dinosaur. Dorothy: Thank you! (She giggles.) Hi, everyone! Hi, Wiggles. Wiggles: Hi, Dorothy. Anthony: Now, Dorothy, if I asked you what liked best in the whole world, what would you say? Dorothy: I love roses! Anthony: And we love you, Dorothy. And right now, everybody, it's time to dance with Dorothy! Rolling Down The Sandhills/Running Up The Sandhills Greg: Well, everybody, as Dorothy leaves the stage with those beautiful roses, (Stage crew is pulling the TV screen.) you know, it's time to cross to the Wiggly TV screens because at this very moment Captain Feathersword is down on the beach at Wiggle Bay and he's doing some exercises there. I thought it might be fun if we could all join in the exercises with Captain Feathersword. So let' all say, "Ahoy there, Captain Feathersword!" (with others.) Ahoy there, Captain Feathersword! Captain Feathersword: (He appears on the TV screen at the beach called Wiggle Bay.) Ahoy there, me hearties. Hoo-hoo-hoo! It's great fun rolling down the sandhills. Why don't we all go rolling down the sandhills together? Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) (Audience cheering & clapping since the song is over, while Jeff arrives back on the stage.) Jeff: Everyone, Christmas Day is only a few days away. Now, does anyone know who wears red at Christmas time? They've also got a big white beard and they give out presents. Does anyone know who that is? (Audience shouting "SANTA!") Jeff: That's right, it's Santa Claus. And he's on his way to the show. Dorothy: (She has some very important news appear on the TV screen.) Hi, everyone. Sorry to interrupt. But Jeff just mentioned Santa Claus. Well, Jeff, he is on the way, but sad news, he seems to be lost. Greg: Oh. Dorothy: His trusty reindeer stopped to eat carrots in New Carrot-donia, a big wind blew up and pushed them off course. Jeff, can you find Santa and show him the way to the show? Jeff: (He is giving thumbs up, before he leaves.) Sure, Dorothy! Dorothy: Thanks, Jeff. This is Dorothy the Dinosaur signing out. Greg: Well, thanks for that, Dorothy. (Stage crew are pulling away from the TV screen.) Everybody, there's some exciting news there. You see, Santa Claus is on the way to the show! But there's a little bit of sad news. You see, Santa Claus is a little bit lost. Never mind, because there's some fantastic news! Jeff has gonna to find Santa Claus. Oh, yes, and while we wait for that to happen, everybody, can you try this with us, please? Can you all point you fingers and do the twist? Oh, yeah, let's all get ready to point our fingers and we'll do the twist. Here we go. Butterflies Flit (Audience cheering & clapping since the song is over, while the Wiggly Dancers & Greg leaving.) Anthony: Well, everybody, after our wonderful dancing, it's time now for some quiet dancing, a little bit slower. You might like to sit down for this one, or dance along. We know, it's up to you. Everybody, this type of dance is called "ballet" and it's absolutely beautiful. Dorothy's wonderful... she's a wonderful ballerina, and she has a beautiful ballet dress. It's a tutu. She looks wonderful, and here she comes to perform her butterfly ballet. It's Dorothy! We're Dancing With Wags The Dog (Audience cheering & clapping since the song is finished, while the animal mascots are leaving.) Greg: Give yourselves a really big clap. Great animal dancing, everyone! Well done. Everybody, I was wondering, (Anthony is gonna do the actions to this song.) can you shake your hips like Wags the Dog? (Audience shouting "YEAH!") Greg: Oh, that's terrific! Can you turn your head and groove along? (Audience shouting "YEAH!") Greg: Fantastic! Can you shake your hands and move your knees? (Audience shouting "YEAH!") Greg: Oh, now we're dancing like Wags. Well, right now, everybody, it is time to shake your hips with Wags the Dog! Central Park New York Anthony: Until we see Wags again, let's wave goodbye to Wags, everybody! (Audience cheering & clapping since Wags was waving goodbye, while everybody says "Bye-bye, Wags!") Murray: Wags loves to dance and he loves to eat those big bones. But he also loves to play in the park. And you know, there's lots of wonderful parks all around the world. You know, there's a park called "Central Park in New York City". Anthony: Come on, everybody, let's do a dance in "Central Park New York"! Here Come The Reindeer Anthony: Let's give them a big clap, the squirrels! (Audience cheering & clapping since they've done the song about in New York City, while the baseball players & the squirrels are leaving. Until, they've hearing those sleigh bells jingle jangle sound in the distance.) Murray: Bye-bye, squirrels! Hey, everyone! I can hear bells. Can you hear those bells? Do you think that...? I think you might be right. Someone down here said Santa. It probably means Santa's on his way. It sounds like Santa's sleigh bells. Why don't we help Santa and his reindeer on their way by doing a reindeer dance, everyone? Can you put your antlers on your head? Greg: Yeah. Murray: And let's all do a reindeer dance together! Anthony: "Here Come The Reindeer"! Fruit Salad (Audience cheering since Santa finally came here on the stage.) Santa: Ho-ho, ho-ho-ho! Hello, my friends! It's great to be in Sydney! Hello over there. Hello over there as well. Friends, merry Christmas to you and your families. Ho-ho-ho! Captain Feathersword: Ho-ho! Merry Christmas to you as well, Santa. And thank you coming all the way to Sydney from the North Pole. Now, Santa, we know it was a really long trip. Santa: Mm-hmm? Captain Feathersword: And you must be really hungry. Santa: Yeah. Captain Feathersword: So, we prepared our favorite dessert treat for you, fruit salad! Santa: Ho-ho-ho! Captain, it's my favorite too! Ho-ho! I love fruit salad! hey, let's all eat this healthy Christmas dessert treat! Ho-ho-ho! Anthony: You heard Santa, it's time for some fruit salad! Yummy, yummy! Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) (Audience cheering that fruit salad treat was really delicious.) Murray: Fruit Salad, yummy yummy! Santa: Ho-ho-ho! Well, my friends, I'll be back a little later. Till then, hooroo and bye-bye, everyone! Bye-bye! Anthony: Let's wave goodbye to Santa! Santa: Ho-ho-ho! (He leaves the stage.) Captain Feathersword: We'll see you soon, Santa. Bye-bye! Santa: Hoo-roo, Captain! Anthony: Hoo-roo! Murray: Well, it's always exciting to meet Santa Claus. And something else that's very exciting is singing along and dancing along as Captain Feathersword sings "Quack, quack, quack, Cock-a-doodle-doodle-doo!" Captain Feathersword: Oh, that's my favorite song! Let's all sing it together, me hearties! I Wave My Arms And Swing My Baton (Audience cheering & clapping since that was a great Eagle Rock covered by King Mondo.) Greg: Great eagle rocking, everyone! Captain Feathersword: Wow! Greg: Well done. Fantastic dancing. Ah, yes. Great work, Wiggly Orchestra! Well done. Hey now, Dom. There's a question I've got for you, my friend. Well, during the show I noticed you over here, you've been waving your arms and swinging your baton, and it seems like everything you want the orchestra to do, you get them to do by... waving the baton in the air. Is that right? That's right. I thought that was the case. Well, Dom, I think it looks like a lot of fun, and, you know, I was wondering... could I have a go at doing that, please? Really? (Dominic Lindsay gives him a baton.) Wow! He said I could have a go, everybody! Take a look at this! (He's holding a baton.) I've got Dom's baton! And with this, I can conduct the Wiggly Orchestra. But I can't do it on my own. I need your help to do this, everybody, so can you get your batons out and hold them up in the air? That's the way. Excellent. We can conduct the orchestra together. (He is waving his baton.) Now, it's very easy. All you have to do is wave your arms and swing your baton! That's great, everyone! You're doing fine! Hey, I was what might happen if we wave our arms and swing our batons really slow? Should we give it a go and find out? Alright, let's wave our batons slowly. Here we go. (He is waving his baton very slowly, so the orchestra could play slow.) Hey! Did you notice that? The orchestra's playing really slowly now. What do you think might happen if we wave our arms and swing our batons really fast? Let's try it and find out. Ready? (He is waving his baton very quickly, so the orchestra could play fast. Then, he laughs.) The orchestra plays fast! Oh, this is good fun. Alright, let's go back to normal speed now. (The orchestra plays the normal tempo.) Oh, yeah. That's great. Have a listen to that. Perfection! Great conducting, everyone. This is a lot of fun. Let's get ready to wave our arms and swing our batons! Category:Speaking Recordings Category:Go to Sleep Jeff Speaking Recordings Category:2003 Category:Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! Speaking Recordings Category:Top of the Tots Speaking Recordings Category:Cold Spaghetti Western Speaking Recordings Category:2004 Category:Santa's Rockin'! Speaking Recordings Category:LIVE Hot Potatoes! Speaking Recordings Category:2005 Category:You Make Me Feel Like Dancing Speaking Recordings Category:2008 Category:Sing a Song of Wiggles Speaking Recordings Category:The Kingdom Of Paramithi Speaking Recordings Category:2009 Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur Meets Santa Claus Speaking Recordings Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Rockin' Christmas Speaking Recordings Category:2010 Category:Christmas Crackers! Speaking Recordings Category:2012 Category:Taking Off! Speaking Recordings Category:2013 Category:Apples & Bananas Speaking Recordings Category:2014 Category:Rock & Roll Preschool Speaking Recordings Category:2015 Category:Emma! Speaking Recordings Category:The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Speaking Recordings